An international symposium will be held at the University of Texas Health Science Center at Dallas, Texas, on October 8-10, 1979, dealing with the effects of static (isometric) exercise on the cardiovascular system. Areas to be covered concerning isometric exercise include: (1) acute and chronic cardiovascular response, (2) cardiovascular control (central and peripheral) mechanisms, (3) diagnostic use, and (4) considerations of this form of exercise in patients with heart disease. The meeting will consist of invited papers interspersed with extensive periods of discussion of the topics. In order not to narrowly restrict the topics of the symposium and to encourage a broad approach to questions concerning the basic cardiovascular physiology, neurophysiology, and biochemical aspects, we are including participants who are authorities in these areas as well as individuals whose research is more oriented toward clinical cardiology. We believe that it will be of great value for cardiovascular physiologists and cardiologists to be aware of the innovative work in this broad area. The participants will include basic scientists interested in elucidating the cardiovascular responses and controlling mechanisms involved in static exercise, as well as clinicians interested in the application of this information in investigation of their patients, and both groups will benefit from the exchange of ideas. This symposium should increase our understanding of the mechanisms involved in the cardiovascular responses to static exercise. It is important to better understand this form of activity since it is performed innumerable times daily by normal individuals and patients with heart disease and is used as a stress test for the cardiovascular system. To insure a free and informal flow of ideas, the meeting will be small (approximately 28 participants). To insure maximal educational value from the meeting we will issue the proceedings in a readily-accessible publication, and negotiations are currently underway with Circulation Research to have the proceedings published by them as a special supplement.